A New Kind of Frustration
by pommedeplume
Summary: (September 2004) Ron Weasley's wife Hermione Granger has something special in store for him. It's something called a penis binding charm and it will prevent him from getting the release he strongly desires. But she's going to make him wait for that release, even until after a visit with family at the Burrow.


Ron Weasley sat across from his wife, Hermione Granger, at the dinner table, mouth agape.

"You want me to do _what_?" Ron asked in shock. He wasn't appalled just… surprised.

"It was just a suggestion, Ron. You don't _have_ to do anything," Hermione responded, calmly.

"You want to do a… penis binding charm on me?" Ron said, feeling embarrassed even saying it.

"Muggles have these things called chastity belts," Hermione started. "The ones for penises are designed to prevent the person from touching themselves. So that… they can't receive any gratification until their partner is… ready."

"Couldn't you just tie me up if you wanted to do that?" Ron said. He was curious if he was being honest with himself but he got a bit of a thrill listening to Hermione explain her sexual desires to him as the growing stiffness in his trousers could attest to.

"A chastity belt allows you far more movement than being tied up does. And it limits how much I can touch you as well," Hermione said then with a smile she added, "It's meant to be very frustrating for the wearer."

Over the last few months Ron had learned the joy that could be obtained from sexual frustration very well. Their sex life had really struggled until Hermione suggested tying him up which forced Ron to give up control. He found this loss of control both relaxing and arousing.

"You really like this Muggle stuff don't you, Hermione? Are you sure the spell will work as well?" Ron asked. He never thought he'd hear himself asking if something Muggle was better than something Wizard, but apparently he just had.

"Normally, I might suggest doing things the Muggle way but this time I think a penis binding charm will serve us better. It's brilliant you see. It doesn't prevent you from getting a full erection or ejaculating but it will prevent you from touching it with any… sexual intentions," Hermione said as her dark skinned cheeks blushed.

She looked down at the table, a huge smile across her face.

"What about going to the loo?" Ron said.

"Do you normally have sexual intentions when you do that?" Hermione asked as she crinkled her nose.

"Well no… but I do think about sex sometimes while I do it! You know… I'm a bloke. I can't help it! What if I'm having a pee and I start thinking about stuff?"

"You'll only get the shock if your mind considers what you're doing sexually appealing in some way," Hermione answered with a shake of her head then added, "And knock off those gender stereotypes, Ronald. Honestly."

"A Shock!" Ron said with distress. "You didn't say anything about a shock!"

"Well, how else did you think it was going to prevent you from touching it? The idea is to stop you from wanking," Hermione said then smiled and said, "and believe me, you'll want to," with a wink.

At that moment Ron would've described the look on Hermione's face as devilish. He could see how much this idea turned her on and that was very arousing to him. His cock had begun to feel hard and urgent in his trousers. He was imagining Hermione knocking dinner off the table and throwing him down on it and fucking him right then and there. Clearly, that wasn't about to happen.

"Okay I'm in," Ron said, almost surprising himself with how easily the words left his mouth.

"Really? That didn't take as much convincing as I thought," Hermione said proudly.

"I trust you, Hermione. Well… at least my cock seems to think it's a good idea." Ron glanced down at his groin.

"Honestly, Ron, must you always let it make all your decisions?" Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"All? No way. But for stuff like this, yeah. So when are we going to do this?" Ron said.

"Now," Hermione responded flatly.

"N-Now? But we're going to the Burrow later!" Ron said in surprise.

"I know. Now stand up and pull your trousers down," she commanded. Ron obeyed almost immediately, without even thinking.

"Good. Now pull off your pants and let me see your wand," Hermione added.

Ron quickly found himself standing adjacent to the dining room table in nothing but his tee shirt with his prick mere centimeters from the mashed potatoes.

Hermione got up from the table and walked over to him. He felt strong anticipation at the thought of her touching his cock but instead found himself disappointed when she instead pulled out her wand and pointed it at the head with a curious look on her face.

Ron felt oddly self conscious with Hermione's wand next to his cock. At seven and a half inches Ron had always felt large but Hermione's ten inch vine and Dragon Heartstring wand made him feel small. He knew for a fact that Hermione didn't care and told him that _'I don't care about the size of your wand, Ronald!'_ but he had never been able to break himself of the idea that it mattered.

"It's too hard," she said. Not a complaint Ron had ever heard from her before.

"Too hard?" Ron said, feeling baffled.

"Yes. It needs to be mostly flaccid if I'm going to perform the charm."

"What in the hell do you want me to do, Hermione? Shout at it to get smaller?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Should I go and have a wank?"

Hermione gave Ron's prick a look of consideration then shook her head and said, "No, I don't want you to come yet. Just sit down and finish dinner and try not to think about sex for awhile, if you would."

Ron started to pull his trousers and pants back up but Hermione said, "No. Leave them down," and then smiled and winked at him.

"Blimey, Hermione. You're going to ruddy well kill me," Ron said as he sat down and began to shovel the mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Ten minutes later and they were both done with their meal. Hermione had successfully distracted Ron from thinking about his cock by talking about boring Muggle stuff she had learned at University.

"Okay, let's try again," Hermione said and Ron stood up. His cock was more or less completely soft now.

"You do remember our safe word right?"

"Leviosa," Ron responded.

"Good. If at any time you want this to end say the word and I'll undo the charm immediately." Ron nodded in acknowledgment.

Hermione pulled out her wand again and moved the tip close to his cock and with a confident tone said the charm and a small burst of white spread out of the tip of her wand and illuminated his penis then disappeared.

Ron felt a tight feeling around it, particularly around the base. It felt a little uncomfortable but not painful. He quickly began to become aroused and the more aroused he got the greater the discomfort grew. Without thinking he reached down to touch it and then felt a shock course through his hand.

"Ow! I forgot about that," Ron said, feeling embarrassed. Hermione laughed but tried to hide it with a hand over her mouth.

"Can't say I didn't warn you. Please keep it in mind though," Hermione said.

"Why does it feel so tight?" Ron asked.

"It will let you get a little erect so it doesn't restrict blood flow too much and it's tight around the base so you can't finish… out of turn," Hermione answered with a small smirk.

Listening to Hermione talk about all this just made him want to touch his prick even more. He was really wishing he'd had a chance for a wank today before now.

Hermione looked down at his now tightly bound cock for a moment then said, "Let's get ready to go to the Burrow now. We should probably get there earlier to help your mum prepare."

* * *

Within a couple of hours they had both showered and dressed and swiftly apparated straight to the Burrow. Molly Weasley greeted them warmly at the door as always. Ron was happy to see Molly hug Hermione so tightly. A few years ago they had a major row over Hermione's decision to keep her last name as Granger.

Ron was relieved when it all blew over and his mum came to accept and understand Hermione's decision as not being a statement over how she felt about being a part of their family but instead a desire to hold onto her Muggle background and also not to be seen as just an extension of her husband.

Once inside Molly quickly put them both to work helping with cooking and cleaning. Ron had mistakenly believed that becoming an adult would relieve him of such chores but had found no such luck.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny arrived with Harry's six year old godson Teddy and Ron's four year old niece Victoire. Shortly, after this his father, Arthur, also arrived. He was only a little late from his job as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

Somehow Ron managed to get through all of this and supper without thinking about his cock even once. It wasn't until Molly and Arthur had headed off to bed and Teddy and Victoire had passed out on the floor of the living room, toys strewn about them when Ron's mind finally drifted between his legs.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other at the kitchen table and Harry and Ginny sat across from them. He began to feel Hermione's foot rubbing against his leg and felt his cock try to stiffen. He glanced at her and she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking across the table at his sister and laughing.

Somehow he managed to put it out of his mind after Hermione stopped with her playful tease for the moment.

For awhile conversation was mostly about work. Ginny was very successful as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Harry was still working hard as an Auror and Ron was running Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his brother George. Hermione was currently considering pursuing her own career at the Ministry of Magic.

"How are things with Neville?" Hermione asked. Ron had to admit he still didn't understand the relationship that Harry and his sister had with their friend Neville Longbottom but he had mostly come to accept it.

"Good," Ginny said with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah. Good," Harry agreed.

While Hermione pressed them for more information about Neville, she placed a hand gently on his thigh. It was a small maneuver that he knew shouldn't be a big deal but suddenly he could feel his cock trying to stiffen.

The more Ron thought about his cock the more it tried to get hard. But it was no use. The charm wouldn't allow him to get very hard at all. He began to desperately hope they would go home soon. He had also noticed that his balls had started to ache a little.

Ron let out a big fake yawn in the middle of something Ginny was saying and said, "Really feeling tired. Hermione and me should probably head home."

Hermione turned to look at Ron and said, "I don't know. I'm not feeling that tired. Surely, you won't feel too frustrated if we have to stay a little longer?"

Ron couldn't believe Hermione was doing this to him. She didn't drop so much as a hint of her mischievous intentions on her face but Ron knew her well enough. Hermione proceeded to make Ron sit there in frustration while the four of them got into an intense conversation about current Quidditch season. At least Hermione had removed her hand though the intended effect was still lingering.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about his prick and the various ways he wanted to seek relief. He tried desperately to put it out of his mind but that only made him think about it more. Finally, at midnight Hermione suggested they leave and Ron was certain that he had never been so happy. They said their goodbyes and apparated back to their London apartment.

* * *

Once inside Hermione kept her hold on Ron's hand and led him to their bedroom. Ron started to remove his clothes but Hermione gently put a hand on him and said, "Don't," and he stopped. Hermione smiled at him admiringly then leaned up and kissed him.

Warmth filled Ron's body at the feeling of his wife's soft lips on his and desire overcame him and his cock felt hard and tight in his trousers.

Hermione's mouth pressed her mouth hard against Ron's and he became aware of a growing wet patch in his pants. He longed for so much more.

"Hermione," Ron said, and pulled away from her and gasped for air. "Are we going to remove the charm now?"

He didn't use the safe word because as much as he wanted his cock to get hard and to feel himself inside of her right that moment a part of him was enjoying the frustration at the anticipation. Plus, if Hermione had more in store he wanted to know what it was. She never disappointed him.

"No. You're going to have to earn your pleasure, Ronald. Now go sit on the bed," Hermione requested with a gesture behind her, towards the bed and Ron obeyed.

Ron sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed as Hermione slowly removed her clothes. She wasn't doing anything dramatic or deliberately suggestive while she did so. But she took her time, obviously knowing that it would just add to Ron's frustration. It was very effective.

Ron had never wanted his cock to be hard so badly before. He wanted Hermione to tackle him and ride him. He wanted her to dig her fingernails into his flesh as she rode him until he was raw. He wanted her to bite his neck. He wanted it to hurt a little when when he came inside her and he wanted his balls to ache for hours afterwards. He wanted to go to bed the following next feeling like he'd been fucked the night before.

Ron felt privately embarrassed with himself. He wasn't used to feeling this way.

Across the room Hermione's knickers fell to the floor. She then went over to the closet and pulled out a box where she kept sex related items. She had an affinity for buying things from Muggle shops.

Hermione pulled out a toy that was obviously intended for insertion given its resemblance to a penis. It was even flesh colored and in fact Ron noticed that it was about the same size as his own cock. It was nearly a duplicate aside from the obvious absence of any foreskin on the toy. He realized its similarity probably wasn't a coincidence.

She also pulled out some lubricating potion which was definitely _not_ from a Muggle shop but something Hermione brewed herself. She then put some of the lube on the toy and on her fingers as well.

Hermione set the box on the floor and got on the bed. She then rested her upper back against the headboard and pulled her legs up a little and spread them apart.

"I'm going to fuck myself with this toy and I want you to stand there and watch me do it," Hermione said with her best tone of forcefulness and suddenly Ron realized why Hermione had chosen a toy that so closely resembled his own prick. He watched as she used two lubricated fingers to spread her flesh apart to massage her clit, stroking it slowly in light circular motions.

Ron's prick was already feeling desperate and uncomfortable in his trousers. Watching Hermione pleasure herself made Ron want to run up and push her hand out the way and bury his face down there. Hermione had no intention of allowing that. He could tell by the way she flicked her eyes to him here and there while her fingers worked away.

After a few tantalizing moments she then grabbed the toy and lowered the head of it to her hole and slowly pushed it inside with one hand while her other hand continued to gently stroke her clit.

As she slowly pushed it in and out Ron couldn't help but picture himself inside of her and how great that would feel right now. He wanted to feel her tight, wet, warm and wrapped around his prick. Hermione would've had chided him for his crudeness but right now he didn't care.

More than anything right now, Ron wanted to touch his cock. He kept feeling it trying to stiffen and the pressure of the charm binding it and he remembered it would do no good and he'd only end up shocking himself.

Ron watched, breathless, as Hermione worked the toy harder. He never minded watching Hermione pleasure herself but seeing her do it with an object that looked so much like his own anatomy was nearly more than he could handle.

Finally, he watched as Hermione's body tensed up, her mouth opened as a loud moan escaped from her lips and her legs clenched as she climaxed. It was then that Ron realized he had been biting his lip this whole time, probably as a way to deal with the frustration. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it was a bit sore for a minute.

"Take your clothes off _now_," Hermione urged. Ron wasted no time removing his clothes the way Hermione had earlier. He practically tore them off, fumbling all throughout the process.

Hermione, in the meantime, hopped off the bed and went back over to her box of toys. She reached into it and pulled out the rope they had recently started using for their experimentation with sexual bondage. It had loops at the end that wrapped around Ron's wrists and held him into place comfortably… but not too comfortably.

Hermione also pulled out something that looked like a harness along with a few phallic looking toys of various colors to go along. Ron knew they had talked about going a bit farther than her just sticking a finger in his arse but he had no idea she wanted to try it tonight. He suddenly felt nervous and excited.

"Get on the bed and get on your knees," Hermione commanded. Ron obeyed, climbing onto the bed on all fours.

Hermione got on the bed and tied the ropes to the bed then put them around Ron's wrists, automatically tightening and holding him in place with only slight discomfort.

"I want to fuck your arse," Hermione said, her hand smooshing the side of her natural, bushy brown hair, no doubt trying to seem casual.

"Okay," Ron said, surprising himself yet again.

"But first, I'm going to give you a nice spanking. I think you deserve it. You've been… naughty," Hermione said then burst into a giggle before regaining her composure.

Hermione had only spanked Ron once before. It was yet another thing he was shocked to find out he enjoyed. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the sting and the pleasurable warmth that followed it.

For a moment nothing happened and he wondered if maybe she had changed her mind or got herself distracted. But then he suddenly felt her hand lightly pop him. It wasn't very hard but it felt nice and his tightly bound cock attempted a twitch.

Again a moment passed in which there was nothing then suddenly a smack, this one hard enough to make a nice sound. Ron let out a groan and Hermione smacked his other cheek just as hard.

Again and again she smacked him, hard but never hard enough to truly hurt him. Although, Ron admitted to himself he wasn't exactly sure what too hard was, only that this felt great.

"Good. A nice rosy hue before I fuck you," Hermione said, clearly done with Ron's spanking, then got off the bed.

Ron opened his eyes and looked over at Hermione who he saw was slicking up her fingers with more lubricating potion and he tensed up in excitement at the thought of Hermione's fingers going in his arse and finding that pleasurable spot that felt so good.

Soon Hermione was back on the bed. Ron closed his eyes once again and felt as Hermione gently massaged his the rim of his hole. It was very sensitive and Hermione knew just how to touch it. Ron moaned, quietly.

Then Ron felt as Hermione's wet tongue softly licked him there and he let out a moan. She had never done that before but it was brilliant!

Once her tongue was done, Hermione pushed a single finger slowly inside of him and Ron moaned a little louder as he felt his hole being stretched open, gently. Hermione moved the finger deep inside of him until she found what she said Muggle's called the prostate. The sensation was fantastic.

For a minute, Hermione just used the one finger before finally adding a second finger which Ron really enjoyed. As she pushed her fingers in and out of his arse Ron again wanted to grab his cock and stroke it to go along with her motion but with the ropes holding him in place and the spell shocking him if he tried there was simply no way. There was no getting off until Hermione wanted him to.

At last Hermione pulled her fingers out of him and hopped off the bed and Ron looked over and saw her attach the harness to herself. To Ron's surprise Hermione pulled out her wand and touched the harness near the crotch and said a charm that made something inside the harness start buzzing which made Hermione smile. Ron had assumed it was Muggle made but supposed he was wrong.

Hermione considered the toys that were clearly meant to be attached to the harness for a moment before finally picking one that was a bit smaller. When they had discussed this before Ron had expressed concern to her about not wanting something too large going inside of him. He was pleased she had remembered.

Hermione attached the toy to the harness with a simple twist then put lubricating potion on it. She looked over at Ron, smiling gleefully and got on the bed.

Putting her hands on his hips, Ron felt the head of the toy resting against his hole. With both of his hands he clutched the rope that kept him in place, anticipating the new feeling he was about to experience.

As Hermione pushed it inside of him he was surprised at how tight of a fit it was. But it felt good. Really good, actually, especially when she hit that spot.

Slowly, she began to thrust in and out of him and Ron groaned in pleasure. Hermione was also softly moaning and grunting, and Ron realized the vibrating of the harness must feel very nice for her.

Hermione began to fuck Ron's arse harder and he realized how badly his balls were aching and beginning to feel heavy. He was dying for release, but had no idea when it might come.

"Do you like this, Ronald? Do you like it when I fuck your arse?" Hermione asked, through deep breaths.

"Yes! Please fuck me harder," Ron said but felt embarrassed as the words left his mouth. But in truth as much as he really wanted to come he also really enjoyed feeling her slamming inside of him. It felt so bloody good.

Quickly, Hermione obliged him and began to not only thrust hard into him but grabbed his body to push him back into her. Ron decided to help her out and started to push himself back as best he could.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! It feels so good!" Ron called out and out of nowhere Hermione smacked his arse.

"Don't forget you are being punished," she said and smacked him again, harder.

"Of course. How could I forget, what with my bollocks aching so fucking much right now?" Ron said then laughed despite himself.

Hermione gripped Ron hard as she pounded the toy into his arse and then without any warning she froze and cried out in pleasure, pushing herself into him hard as she came for the second time making Ron envious. He began to worry that his cock might actually explode if he tried to come now.

Hermione pulled out of Ron and he opened his eyes and watched her remove the harness. She then came over to the bed and removed the ropes from his arms with great speed.

"Get on your back," Hermione commanded and Ron dutifully obeyed.

Hermione got back on the bed and examined Ron's prick and his balls. She stroked his mostly flaccid cock then gently grabbed his balls and held them in her hand.

"They look swollen," she said. "I bet you'd love to come."

"Yes," Ron said, his voice quavering. This must be it, Ron thought. Relief at last!

"Not yet," she said and Ron gasped. "I don't feel like I've gotten everything I want. I really want your mouth."

Hermione then moved up his body and found his mouth which she leaned in to kiss but as he pushed his face to hers she pulled away.

"That's really not where I want your mouth. You should know better," she said and then winked.

Hermione moved her body up and positioned her pelvis above his face. She then pushed her warm and wet flesh onto his mouth and began to rock back and forth as Ron instinctively began to lick at her clit. Hermione put her hands on the headboard and arched her back as she rode Ron's face.

"Mmmm! Ron, you've gotten so good at this. I'm really proud of you," Hermione said, her voice becoming high and strained.

Ron licked at her with a ferocity that he hoped showed her how badly he was ready to come. Surely, if he made her come hard enough she would give him the release he so desperately desired.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Hermione to come again, her legs reflexively closing and for a moment she pressed down on him so hard he couldn't breathe.

Hermione removed herself from his face then crouched back down and then kissed him hard before finally getting off the bed and grabbing her wand. Ron held his breath in anticipation and was almost shocked when Hermione recited the charm without hesitation.

She then put her mouth right on the head of his prick and gently sucked it. It quickly got hard and he already felt like any touch could make him come.

Hermione pulled his foreskin back then slowly licked up the shaft then wrapped her lips around it and pushed down then pulled up again, keeping a hand stroking the base and making sure her lips rolled across the ridge of his head every time. She occasionally stopped sucking to flick her tongue against the tip to lap up any come.

Hermione then kissed the head of his cock then moved up his body and positioned her entrance, now very wet over his prick and slid him gently inside of her. Ron couldn't believe how slick she felt and though he might come right then and there. But he wasn't ready. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted so fucking bad to be inside of her.

Hermione wasted no time slamming his cock in and out of her while she put her hands on his chest and dug her fingers in hard. She had never rode his cock this hard before and had an intensity in her eyes he had rarely seen before. She was serious.

Ron put his hands on Hermione's hips and began to thrust into her nearly as hard as she was slamming him into her. Then suddenly without even thinking he rolled her over and put her underneath him, never pulling his cock out of her.

Hermione then wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him into her and Ron laid on top of her began pounding his prick into her hard. Hermione clawed down his back as he fucked her with desperation, the aching of his balls urging him to come.

"Fuck. It feels so good, Ronald," Hermione called out in ecstasy. Ron realized he had never fucked her this hard before but he had never felt like this before. It wasn't enough to just get off. He wanted them both to remember this night. He wanted their bodies to ache in remembrance for days to come.

Ron looked intently at Hermione's face and saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was open and she was letting out repeated gasps and moans and it only made him want to fuck her harder, but he wasn't sure that was safely possible.

Hermione then opened her eyes and slid a hand between them so she could finger her clit, apparently still not fully satisfied. Ron watched in awe as Hermione's figures glided over her clit with quickness.

Ron was thrusting as fast as he could when unexpectedly Hermione bit down on his shoulder as she shuddered in orgasm again, whimpering and calling out, "Ron!" This was more than Ron could handle and he yelled as he came, the spurts of his come feeling good and painful at the same time leaving his balls aching much harder than he expected.

Ron collapsed onto Hermione. As arousal slipped away he now fully felt the effects their sex had caused. Hermione had scratched him a lot more than he had noticed initially and his cock felt chaffed. But he was happy and satisfied. He had never felt so sexually fulfilled before. And as he looked at Hermione he remembered how much he loved her and he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

Ron then got off of her and laid next to her, his hands stroking her hair.

"We should do this again sometime," Ron said.

"Actually Ron… I've been… Well, I've been meaning to ask you about something… different," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"Well… I've been in contact with Victor Krum," Hermione said. Ron's heart began to pound at the mention of the name.

"Krum?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes. Krum," Hermione said then leaned over and smiled at Ron, devilishly.


End file.
